Dream Guy
by AnimeHime126
Summary: When Natsu hears Lucy talking about her dream guy, he is first excited, only to be disappointed and mad when he heard her thinking aloud, so he left before he could hear her say that he is her dream guy. Lucy quickly figures it out and goes to talk to him, but will these two actually get their happy ending? Nalu. One-shot. Summary sucks but please give it a try, it is a good story.


"Hey Lu-chan…" Lucy Heartfilia's best friend Levy Mcgarden, called her attention away from her book that she was currently engrossed in.

"Yeah Levy-chan?" Lucy asked, placing in her book mark before putting the book down.

"In this book I was reading," Levy motioned to the now closed book on the table, "It was saying a lot about the princesses Dream Guy… It got me thinking… What type is your dream guy?" She asked, leaning forward on the desk, interested in Lucy's answer.

 _'_ _Now that I think about it… What is my dream guy supposed to be like?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"I think it's obvious." The voice of their favourite silver haired bartender, chimed in as she sat down next to Levy, across from Lucy.

"Yeah." The voice of Fairy Tail's resident drunken brunette, cut in once again. "It's obvious that her dream guy is Natsu." She smirked at the girl. Lucy flushed bright red, meanwhile, a certain Dragon Slayer's ears perked up, as he sat at the table next to them, not listening to what Gajeel and or Gray was saying too him.

"N-No way!" Lucy shrieked with a flushed face. The pink haired moron's shoulders slumped slightly when he heard her denial, not facing her, so he was unable to see her ever-present blush. He became dejected and disappointed, but stayed to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Aww why not Lucy? I've always been rooting for Nalu." Mira said in a confused tone. Lucy flushed and even brighter red.

"Natsu is nothing like my dream guy!" Lucy insisted, and Natsu's shoulders slumped even more.

"Well then, do tell us. What is your dream guy like?" Levy asked, peering closely at her friend.

"Well. He'd be really well mannered, and polite, and cute, and not to mention really smart." Lucy smiled to herself as she described him. Natsu's head was hung low and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Oi, Flame fart, are you even listening?" Gray demanded as he grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Fuck off." Natsu growled, punching him with a flaming fist before standing and running out of the guild, not bothering to hear the rest of what Lucy had to say.

"But then again, that would be asking a little too much…" Lucy smiled slightly. "I guess its more important if he would be really funny. He would always be able to make me laugh, even in some of the saddest moments. He would be really loyal, not to mention brave and strong." Lucy smiled as she continued to list it off.

"But Lucy, it sounds to me like you just described Natsu perfectly." Mira pointed out with a gentle smile. Lucy froze, eyes widening in shock.

Levy soon went back to reading her book, Cana went back to drinking and Mira went back to the bar. Lucy just sat, frozen as she thought it over.

 _'_ _It's true… Natsu is all those things… He always makes me laugh, he is one of the bravest people I know, he would do anything for his family, and there is no one with a stronger heart… How could I have been so blind… Natsu is my dream guy…'_

Lucy stood up suddenly and quickly scanned the guild hall, only to find he fiery friend no where. She quickly walked over to Gray's table and slammed her hands on it, shocking the black haired duo.

"Where's Natsu?" She asked quickly.

"He got all moody about five minutes back and stormed out of the guild." Gray answered as he discarded his shirt.

 _'_ _Wait… Five minutes ago… That was when I heard a yell of Fuck off and Gray came flying past… That was also when I was saying about my dream guy being nothing like… Natsu… No way… Oh shit!'_ Lucy's eyes widened as realisation struck her.

"Okay. Thanks." Lucy nodded before turning and running out of the guild. She quickly raced to her apartment an checked all the room, quickly determining that Natsu wasn't there, so she quickly went on her way to his shack in the woods.

She made it there in under ten minutes of sprinting. She ran up to the door and knocked on it gently, but got no answer. She was beginning to think no one was home, when she heard crashing and soft curses of the dragon slayer.

She quickly opened the door and gasped at what she saw. Tables and chairs were thrown around and upturned, the entire living room was a mess. The cursing and crashed got louder and were coming from his room.

Lucy quickly but quietly slipped into his room and her eyes widened at the sight. The dragon slayer was practically running a rampage, flipping his chars, and anything in his way, around as he paced back and forth, cursing out loud. It was obvious that he hadn't noticed Lucy, so she continued to watch him for a bit.

"I can't believe I was such a fucking moron!" He practically yelled as he flipped another table. Lucy's eyes widened even more in shock.

"Why would I ever thinking that she could possibly love me back?!" He yelled, sitting down in his bed in complete and utter frustration.

"No way someone as perfect as he could possibly like someone like me… She said it herself… She wanted a smart, well mannered, polite guy and I am none of those things… DAMMIT!" Natsu yelled, turning around and punching the wall, leaving a large hole where his fist was. Fresh tears ran down his cheeks now as he glared at his bed.

Lucy watched with shocked, widened eyes as she clutched her rapidly beating heart. Natsu loved her… Natsu loves her. NATSU LOVES HER?!

"N-Natsu?" She said weakly, practically trembling as his head shot up and his bloodshot eyes met with hers, his widening when he saw her. He quickly looked down and sat back on his bed.

"What do you want." He muttered, glaring at his shoes.

"Natsu, you didn't listen to everything I had to say." Lucy smiled shyly at him as she sat down next to him. His head shot up and his brows furrowed.

"How did you know I was listening?" He asked quietly.

"I pieced it together in the end." She smiled at him.

"I heard all that I needed too. You want a smart and polite guy and… I just don't meet your standards." He muttered.

"I want you to listen to every word I say right now. I'm going to repeat exactly what I said after you punched Gray and left." Lucy grinned at him.

"But then again, that would be asking a little too much… I guess its more important if he would be really funny. He would always be able to make me laugh, even in some of the saddest moments. He would be really loyal, not to mention brave and strong." Lucy smiled at him as he looked up and gawked at her.

"Natsu, I don't want some perfect prince charming… I want a dragon…" Natsu gawked at her even more.

"It was only after Levy pointed it out that I realised… You are everything I am looking for in a guy Natsu… You're all I've ever wanted." Lucy smiled before she leaned in, holding onto one of his cheeks with one hand as she quickly leaned in and kissed him, pulling back almost straight away.

"You… You like me?" Natsu gaped at her in shock. Lucy shook her head at him.

"No I don't." She said simply. Natsu's shoulders dropped and he looked like he was ready to cry again.

"I love you Natsu." Lucy smiled, tears in her eyes as she shut them. Natsu didn't waste a second before he leaned in and captured her lips in his, pushing her down onto the bed under him, ravishing her lips in his. He pulled back a few minutes later, breathing heavily with Lucy doing the same.

"I love you too Lucy." He grinned before capturing her lips once again, nibbling on her lip, making her moan into his mouth.

Natsu pulled his mouth from hers, only to trail kisses down her collarbone, making her moan when he licked her pulse point. He slowly sunk his teeth into her neck, marking her as his and only his, as she moaned and tugged on his hair.

Slowly, Natsu trailed his hand down her back, finally reaching the ends of her shirt, lingering there for a minute, unsure if he was aloud to do it, he began to fiddle with the ends, lifting it slightly. Lucy pulled his head away from her neck and looked in his eyes.

"Natsu… I… I don't think I'm ready for this… Lets wait a little, okay?" Lucy asked him, tearing up slightly.

"Okay Lucy. I'll wait… For you." Natsu smiled, kissing her gently on the lips before pulling back and nuzzling into her neck. "For now, lets just sleep." He smiled into her skin.

"Yeah… I'd like that." Lucy smiled as Natsu rolled them over so she now lay on his chest, his chin on her head.

""I love you." He whispered.

"Love you two." Lucy smiled.


End file.
